Jake's Bella I think not
by Hunting for Jasper
Summary: Bella and Victoria were moving in circles. Victoria was goading her  "Your just a human, how are going to hurt me?" her question was rhetorical. Bella grinned and lunged at Victoria phasing in mid air.  One-shot turned story.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for a lemon or sex scene whatever you call it. I own nothing but the plot (Though I wish I owned the pack and Jasper and Emmett).**

**(Jake POV) **

I was so happy. Bella wasn't a zombie anymore **( Edward cheated with Alice, and all the Cullens left)** and she was coming to the bonfire with me. I swear I could jump up and down for joy but I was sitting in the Swan's living room with Charlie. I was glad Bella knew about me being a wolf. I was hoping I would imprint on her. Sadly I didn't but I am still hopeful. Bella was my one and only love I would fight the imprint and be with Bella. I haven't seen Bella since Wednesday the day after she agreed to go to the bonfire which is always on a Saturday. Charlie said she had went shopping said she wanted a 'new look'. Bella didn't need a new look, she is perfect as she is. A cough bought me out of my inner thoughts. Standing front of me was Bella. Wearing a mini denim skirt that showed her creamy thighs, a black top cut low enough to see a hint of cleavage with a picture with a silver wolf howling at the moon on it and black ballet flats. She had light mascara and clear lip gloss on. She looked gorgeous, more than she usually does.

"Jake stop ogling my daughter" Charlie said interrupting my thoughts. I blushed and muttered my apologized while Bella smirked when her dad wasn't looking. Where was my shy Bella?

"You ready to go to the bonfire Bells?" I asked; she nodded eagerly. I took her hand in mine and after a quick good-bye to Charlie we were off

**(skipping the ride to La Push) **

I helped her out of The Rabbit and we walked over to the pack.

"Looking good Bella" Quil whistled probably hoping to get her to blush. She just winked back and thanked him. I noticed a little notebook in her back pocket.

"Hey Bells what's that in you're back pocket" before I could reach it she had it in her arms.

"My songbook"

"Since when did you have a songbook?" she sighed knowing I was going to question her until she answered

"when Renee left Charlie I needed a way to express my feelings so I started to write songs **(A/N Bella was 10 when Renee left Charlie) **

"Oh" was my lame response

"Can we hear something?" Jared asked of course with our wolf hearing they could hear what we were saying.

"Sure but only one song".

**(Bella POV) **

What song should I sing? Not a depressing one to ruin the night no, no aha! I know!

Getting up from the log I was on I started to sing

_Check it out going out on the late night_

_Lookin' tight feelin nice_

_It's a cock fight_

_I can tell_

_I just know it's going down tonight_

_At the door we don't wait cause we know them_

_At the bar six shots just beginning_

_That's when dickhead put his hands on me_

_Buy ya see_

_I'm not here for you're entertainment _

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight _

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over _

_Before it began_

_Keep you're drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and you're hand tonight_

_Midnight I'm drunk_

_I don't give a fuck_

_Wanna dance by myself guess you're out of luck_

_Don't touch back up I'm not the one_

_Buh-bye_

_Listen up it's just not happening_

_You can say what you want to your boyfriends_

_Just let me have my fun tonight… alright_

_I'm not here for you're entertainment _

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight _

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over _

_Before it began_

_Keep you're drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and you're hand tonight_

_You're in the corner with your boys_

_You bet them 5 bucks_

_You'd get that girl that just walked in _

_But she thinks you suck_

_We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see_

_So quit spilling your drinks on me_

_You know you are_

_High five and talking shit _

_But you are going home alone_

_Aren't ya?_

_Cause I'm not here for you're entertainment _

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight _

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over _

_Before it began_

_Keep you're drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and you're hand tonight_

_I'm not here for you're entertainment _

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight _

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over _

_Before it began_

_Keep you're drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and you're hand tonight_

**(Pink u & ur hand)**

By the time I finished everyone was nearly pissin' themselves laughing. Quil actually fell of the log he was sittin' on.

"Okay everyone let's eat so we can tell the legends" Billy's voice sounded firm but if you looked at his eyes they sparkled with humor. I watched the wolves eat with curiosity. They didn't stop eating. Even Leah! Embry turned when he felt my gaze on him.

"What?" he asked after swallowing

"How can you eat that much and still have the hot bodies all of you possess?" I really don't have a brain filter. He laughed at me before answering

"We have a higher metabolism so we need to eat more, plus with all the running we do it's not hard" he shrugged and went back to eating. It wasn't long before everyone finished eating. Billy cleared his throat before starting the legends of La Push…

**(Skipping the legends because I couldn't be bothered to write them. Want to read 'em so much, read the books!) (I mean that in the most polite way possible)**

The real party started after the legends, music came on, people danced and alcohol was brought out. I felt someone staring at me and saw it was Paul the hot-head of the pack. He smiled and mouthed "hi" to me. I smiled and did the same. Paul took that as encouragement and came and sat next to me

"that was a good song you sang, you have a great voice" he complimented me

"thanks" I replied just then a new song started up Jay Sean 'Down' came on

"oh this is my favourite song, dance with me please?" I asked using my puppy dog eyes. He groaned

"fine sweetheart just don't use those eyes on me again"

"yesss" I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the centre of the dance floor that had been set up. I turned around in his arms so my back was facing him, I started to sway to the beat pressing against him. When the chorus came on I slowly slid down till my ass was nearly on the floor then slid back up pushing my ass into his erection as I did. I turned and started to grind into him. I looked into his eyes and nothing else mattered it was only me and him. I had to kiss him. So I did. Tongues battled for dominance and obviously Paul won. A wolf-whistle made me pull away to find the culprit. It was Quil. Again. Almost everyone was looking at us I raised an eyebrow at them which made them turn away and go back to their business. I pulled on his hand again and tugged him away from the party to the beach out of sight and hearing distance.

I pulled him to me and kissed him again. His hands went to my ass to pick my up so he didn't have to bend. My legs wrapped themselves around his waist pressing his erection against my centre. I moaned. His hands travelled up and down my thighs before pressing my skirt up more so he get closer. His thumbs rubbed my inner thighs, over the edge of my panties but never actually going where I wanted him most. I pushed him away then to the ground, I put my legs either side of his thighs and took off my top showing off my black lace bra.

"Are you sure?" Paul asked his hands on the back of my bra. I nodded and kissed him. My bra came off and he pulled back to stare at me. I suddenly felt self-conscious and thought of covering up. As if he sensed my thoughts he secured my arms and whispered in my ear

"you're beautiful" I blushed and started to protest but he took one of my nipples in his mouth and all thoughts were lost. His hand was fondling my other breast pinching my nipple till it hardened. My hands slid down his chest till I found the button of his cut-offs. He lifted his hips to help me get them off him. He went commando so as soon as they were off his cock was free and stood proudly against his stomach. I used my thumb to wipe away the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip I put it on my tongue and moaned it was slightly bitter but I liked it. I pushed him down so he was on his back and kissed my way down his chest leaving little marks as I went my tongue soothing a bite, I licked my lips when I was eye level with his cock I licked around the tip then down his length which had to be at least 9 inches I took him in as far as I could and applied suction. My one hand stroking what I couldn't take in my other cupping his balls, I relaxed my throat and took him all in, I hummed knowing the vibrations would travel. After a few minutes of giving Paul a blow-job I began to feel his balls tighten when I was suddenly pulled up. I whimpered.

"I want to be inside you when I come" Paul's breathing was heavy and I was proud to know I caused it

"Are you a virgin?" he asked I snorted and shook my head. I'd lost my virginity when I was 15 to my best friend in Phoenix - David. We decided that since we've been best friends since we were 11 and we trust each other we should lose out v-cards to each other. Paul plunged into me then stilled letting me adjust to his size. I rocked against him since I was on top. He flipped us over and put my right leg over his shoulder going harder

"Faster" I panted and he did. My orgasm came abruptly, he didn't stop so I had another orgasm before he came with me on my third. I milked him for all it was worth. He fell next to me and we both tried to slow our breathing

"Wow" the one syllable came from his mouth

"Yeah wow" my breathing was in control so I got up and got dressed while he frowned at me confused. I kissed him and murmured "Thanks Paul" before walking back to the bonfire. I'd fixed my hair on the way and made myself look like I did when I left. Jake was talking to Embry I sat next to him and leaned into him

"Hi Jake, hi Embry" I saw Embry sniff the air before he grinned knowingly and walked to Quil where they began whispering. Jake was stiff

"Hey Jake what's wrong?" I was worried his hands were shaking and he was taking deep breaths

"Nothing Bells you ready to go home it's late and Charlie'll kill me if I don't get you home" I snorted. Charlie loved Jake

"You know he wouldn't, he loves you but yeah I am pretty tired" On the other side of the fire I heard Quil and Embry laugh. I looked at them but they were too busy leaning on each other for support to notice me.

"Boys, I'll never understand them" I stood up and Jake followed me to his rabbit. The ride home was silent. As I opened the door I looked back at Jake

"Thanks Jake, I had a really great time tonight" I thought I heard him mumble 'yeah I bet you did' but it must be my imagination. He couldn't possibly know. I kissed him on the cheek and walked into the house. Charlie was asleep on his chair so I shook him awake

"come on dad you can go to bed now I'm home" grumbling he heaved himself of the chair and upstairs. I took a quick shower and put on an old t-shirt of Charlie's and shorts and fell asleep. My last thought was _I just had sex with Paul!_

**(Paul POV)**

With one last kiss Bella said

"Thanks Paul" then walked away. I frowned this isn't how it goes, we were meant to go to sleep together then wake up together and make slow passionate love before we go down to eat breakfast. Yeah I was a pussy, blame the imprint. I looked around me and found the notebook Bella had, it must have fallen out when she had gotten dressed. I picked it up and started to walk home. I would give it back the next time I saw her. I stopped my thoughts and paid attention to were I was going I was on the doorstep to my house. I stepped inside and locked up. Once I was in my bedroom I put on some boxers and fell asleep my last thought was _I just had sex with Bella Swan! How was I going to tell Jake!_

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ALL OPINIONS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: my last thought was I just had sex with Bella Swan! How was I going to tell Jake!_

**(Paul POV)**

I woke up to my alarm beeping. My arm came over my head and I groaned I had patrol in 5 minutes with Quil and Embry. Everyone probably knows by know wouldn't be surprised if they could hear us. I smirked. Bella was a screamer. Damn now I had a woody. I sighed I had to get rid of it before I walked around the house with my mother and little sister around. I had a cold, very cold shower I walked into the woods and phased.

_Hey Paul _Quil and Embry were already phased

_Hey fuckers _I could feel their curiosity burning through the bond. Better to get it over with sooner or later.

_Go on _

_Was she good? _I had hoped I had enough self-control to not think about last night. Apparently I was a weak man. Flashes of me and Bella burned in my mind. Bella on top, Bella giving me a blow-job. I stopped there. They didn't need to see that. Embry whimpered.

_SHE GAVE YOU A BLOWJOB!_ Quil shouted making me wince. His words sent the memory running back. I let them see from the start of the dance to the end of the night. Embry burst out laughing as much as a wolf could.

_What's so fucking funny? _that was anything but funny. He recalled when she walked away leaving me in the sand. I still can't believe she did that.

_Dude if only you imprinted on her _I was silent.

_YOU IMPRINTED ON HER!_

_Quil would you shut up! _I growled.

_I don't believe it, you imprinted on Bella Swan, a leech lover. _Embry was still chuckling

_Don't fucking call her that! _How dare he disrespect my imprint. He had no fucking right. A scent caught my attention. It was fresh. But human. It smelt heavenly, I moaned I couldn't help it! It must be my imprint. Bella came through the trees and saw the three of us.

"So who are you three?" she asked more to herself. She walked to Quil and stroked his head. He grinned showing all his teeth and nuzzled her breasts. I growled at him. She flicked his nose and smacked his head.

"Quil" she growled I haven't heard anything sexier "you had no shot as a human you have no shot as a wolf" I mentally chuckled as Quil crouched till he was on he floor. Bella patted his head and cooed

"Good Quil" he barked. She then moved onto Embry. Standing in front of him she put her hands on her hips and studied him. He just stared at her. Then she giggled.

"Hi Embry" She patted his head twice then skipped over to me. Her hands went around my big neck

Hey Paul" I was shocked how she know that?

_The imprint pull. _Always the smart one Embry.

"I had a great time last night" Bella whispered into my ear. Once again my thoughts drifted. Embry and Quil howled with laughter, mentally of course.

"I'm guessing that you're on patrol so I'll leave you alone now" Bella kissed out muzzles and tried to walk past us. I stepped in front of her. I had to know where she was going. She saw the question in my gaze

"I'm getting closure" what the fuck did that mean? My Bella sighed. My Bella, where the fuck did that come from?

_Imprint _Embry almost sang

_You're a lucky bastard _Quil resorted and quickly stopped his fantasies of Bella. She was blond. Weird kid, She is perfect just the way she is. Shit Bella was speaking,

"When me and Edward were together he took me to a meadow and I want to say good bye so I can move on with my life" Her words rang in my head. She's over the leech! My heart soared. She kissed my nose and rubbed my head. I'm ashamed to say it but I purred. I fucking purred. Bella giggled and then did the same to the others. Jealously rose in me as she roughly rubbed Quil's head. How'd she know he liked it rough? I started growling she shouldn't be touching them. My mind focused on killing Quil for touching her. I lunged at him, teeth bared. My body slammed into his. I swiped my paw at him. A cry the a howl made me stop. My eyes searched for the sound, Bella was clutching her arm to her chest that was bleeding and Embry had howled. I hurt my imprint. So I ran. I ran till I didn't know where I was. I laid down with my head in my paws and cried in as a wolf .


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **

**Now if I am to continue this story I need you to read this.**

**I am bringing the Cullens back into the story after a few more chapters, Jasper is going to have a mate and I need names. If you would like your name to be put down then please review your name or just a random name that you like. I will decide and everyone will know when the chapter comes up. **

**Thanks.**

**Kathryn.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reviewing and putting names forward. I have a list and I am now choosing what name to have for Jasper's mate. His mate won't be introduced until the 4****th**** or 5****th**** chapter. Please don't be mad if I didn't choose you're name. I have a vague idea of what she looks like and her power which is going to be one of the elements, so if you have any ideas please tell me. All suggestions are greatly appreciated.**

_Previously: I hurt my imprint. So I ran. I ran till I didn't know where I was. I laid down with my head in my paws and cried in as a wolf._

**(Bella POV)**

My alarm beeped at 7:30. I tried to reach for it with my eyes closed but wasn't very successful, all I did was get my hand hurt when I knocked over a glass of water. I grumbled to myself as I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. 1 hour later I had brushed my teeth, had a shower, put on my clothes and ate my breakfast. I had decided that if I was going to really get over the Cullens I had to visit the meadow to let out my feeling and get it over with. I was walking through the woods. I saw 3 wolves. One was chocolate brown, one was grey with white spots and a silver wolf. I didn't know how I knew it but I knew it was Paul. I pretended I didn't know to save myself the explanations

"So who are you three?" I wondered. I walked over to the brown one and stroked his head. The wolf grinned and nuzzled my breasts. Quil. It had to be him, only he would do that, unless it was Jake but I knew he was reddish-brown. Paul growled. What the fuck was that about? I flicked Paul's nose and smacked his head knowing it wouldn't hurt him.

"Quil" I growled "you have no shot as a human, you have no shot as a wolf" I stood their scolding him as he crouched to the floor as I spoke. I knelt and patted his head

"Good Quil" I moved onto the one grey with white spots. I put my hands on my hips and stared at him. It had a wise look and it just looked at me in return. Embry. I giggled

"Hey Embry" I patted his head twice and skipped to Paul. Yes you heard me I skipped. I put my arms around him

"Hey Paul" oh shit. I'm gonna have to answer questions later. I felt kinda bad that I left Paul last night so I whispered into his ear

"I had a great time last night" I really did. Best sex of my life. Okay so I only had sex once it was still the best sex of my life. Before I got carried away I remembered that they probably had patrol so I let go of Paul.

"I'm guessing that you're on patrol so I'll leave you alone now" I kissed each of there muzzles and tried to walk past them. Key word = tried. Paul blocked me. His eyes held confusion and I'm guessing he wanted to know where I was going.

"I'm getting closure" I sighed; somehow I knew that wasn't going to be enough.

"When me and Edward were together he took me to a meadow and I want to say good bye so I can move on with my life" Paul's expression was one of pure joy. I kissed his nose and rubbed his head. He purred and I had to giggle. I moved to Embry and rubbed his head. Then I moved on to Quil. I was rougher with him because I had a feeling he would like that better. Paul was growling really loud and I was getting a little scared and the tiniest bit turned on. Paul lunged at Quil with his teeth bared looking like a real wolf only bigger. His mind was so focused on Quil he didn't realise I was in the middle. He swiped a paw and it got me in the arm. I couldn't keep in my cry of pain. Embry howled and Paul stopped probably 'cause of the noise. The last thing I saw was Paul running off before all was blank.


	5. Chapter 4  Bella POV

_Previously: The last thing I saw was Paul running off before all was blank. _

**(Bella POV) **

Paul ran off, my arms bleeding and what do I do? I faint. Of course. When I woke up the air was silent. I didn't open my eyes.

"I've died haven't I?" I asked the empty air. I heard chuckles, light and deep all around me. That's not right. I opened my eyes and looked around. Everyone was there. Except for Paul.

"Where is he?" they knew who I was talking about and looked guiltily to each other

"We don't where he is" Jake lied smoothly. Jake lied. Right to my face. Tears sprung to my eyes and I started shaking. Paul was gone and they knew where he is. Why wouldn't they tell me? Did he not want to see me? I don't care I have to see if he's safe.

"How could you do that Jake?" I whispered it. He looked confused,

"What do you mean Bells?"

"How can you sit there and lie to my face?" My voice rose a few octaves. They all flinched. My body felt hot and I was shaking. Jake had the decency to look guilty. I stood up and walked out the door shaking wildly, I heard the pack follow me. It was night and there was a full moon. Jake lied to me. They all lied to me, well technically they didn't but they didn't correct Jake. I thought I was their friend. I threw my head back and howled surprising myself as my body exploded. What happened? I phased. I quickly took off giving in to the pull to find Paul. I didn't give myself the time to think of why and how this happened. My muscles ached by the time I reached Paul. My heart broke for him, he was under a tree, still a wolf and the area around his eyes were wet. My paw snapped a twig and he turned to look at me. His eyes met mine and I couldn't look away, they had the same effect on me as I was human. I took a small step towards him, he moved back and whimpered.

_Paul _I tried to say but I came out as a bark. Paul ignored me. My heart broke. Didn't he feel the pull? The need to be near each other? He obviously didn't. The hurt was enough to make me phase back. I realised I was naked and hurried to cover myself with my hands without much success. I gave up and let my hands fall. Paul's gaze was on me.

"Hi" I said awkwardly adding a lame wave. His wolf eyes were wide as they travelled down my body

"Can you phase back? I'd like to speak to you" this was very awkward. He nodded and the next thing I knew there was a very naked Paul next to a very naked me. I moved so I was sitting on the grass leaning against a tree. I patted next to me then I blushed when I realised that from Paul's angle he got a pretty good view of my sex. I quickly shut my legs and pulled my knees up to hide myself as best as I can. Being careful I once again patted next to me

"Why did you run away?" I had to ask. Paul's head dropped and I swear I heard him sniffle before he answered me

"I was scared, I mean I hurt you I thought you would've hated me and I couldn't stand it if my soul mate hated me" his head flew up and his eyes showed his shock and fear. I on the other hand was overjoyed. He felt the pull. Excited I flew on his lap and hugged him. I was vibrating with excitement.

"You accept the imprint?" I asked with a big smile on my face still vibrating. His face was pained. My mood was ruined instantly and my smile went.

"You do, don't you?" my voice cracked and I tried to stay unaffected. He hurried with his explanation

"Of course I do it's just you were bouncing on my lap and were naked and I was trying very hard not to fuck you into oblivion while we are in the woods because you deserve more than that" he was babbling and I looked down, he was hard and my sex was rubbing against him. The image of us together fucking in the woods made me wet and I knew he smelt it because he inhaled and moaned before looking at me with lust filled eyes.

"You're making it hard to not give in" he practically growl. I smirked

"That's not the only thing that's hard" I grasped his member in his hand. Paul's eyes closed and he groaned.

"Stop that" he said weakly.

"Do you really want me to stop" I said leaning towards him and gave him a little squeeze

"No… yes" he replied shakily. I sighed

"Would you just fuck me already" I was getting impatient and I was horny. With a growl he plunged into me. I moaned loudly and I knew it was going to be rough. I pulled his head down to kiss him as he pulled in out of me hard and fast. My hands found a place in his hair and I tugged, he growled in my mouth so I did it again. His growl turned me on. My orgasm came quick, too quick. He never stopped and only pulled out for a moment to twist me so I was on my hands and knees. This felt more natural. His grip on my hips was tight but I didn't mind. One of said hands travelled till he found my clit he pinched it a few times and that was enough so send me over the edge again. This time he came with me. When we came down from our high he pulled out of me and sat back in our original position. I put my head on his shoulder, by his neck and inhaled his scent.

"You do know we have to go back to Emily's" I told him. He sighed and put his arms around me

"Not yet let's stay here for a little while" I snuggled closer my clit accidentally bumping his shaft and it immediately hardened. I laughed, I liked that I had that effect on him. He looked embarrassed . We stayed like that for god knows long before we heard a howl. Sighing in sync we got up and he phased. I stayed human.

"I don't know how" I said ashamed. He grinned in his wolf form, his long tongue rolling out. I imagined in inside me. I shook my head, bad Bella. Paul phased back.

"You have to get angry, it triggers the phase" he said. Then he started shaking once again he was a wolf. I thought of the Cullens and instantly I was a wolf. Paul started to run so I followed him. Just when we reached the edge of the forest Paul stopped. I assumed he wanted us to phase back. Since anger was the trigger calm must be the reversal, my mind thought of all the good things in my life. Paul, Charlie, Renee. I left out Jake 'cause my mind would got when I last saw him and I would get angry again. I phased back and grabbed the top that human Paul was now holding

"Thanks" I told him as I put it on. I gave him a quick kiss and pulled him along with me making sure he was dressed first. We reached Emily's door, hesitantly I pushed it open, all noises stopped. Taking a deep breath we walked in, hand in hand, to the kitchen where everyone was. We stared at each other, no one said a word. I cleared my throat

"Hi" it was like my conversation with Paul all over again. Paul sat down on a chair and pulled me into his lap. I raised an eyebrow at everyone. They raised one back. I giggled and it seemed to break the tension. We all laughed and conversation returned. I had just finished my first muffin when Sam ordered us all to be quiet.

"We have to discuss why Bella phased, we think I have an answer but I'm not sure"

"Well let's hear it" I wanted to sleep.

"Well when you got hurt you lost a lot of blood" Paul's head went down so I pulled it back up

"Continue"

"We gave you our blood or well Embry did since he was your blood type, we think the werewolf blood is what made you a wolf or at least the effects of one." he pointed to my arm which should have a scar but it was clear. Now that he mentioned it my eyesight was better as was my hearing and smell. There were no physical changes except my muscles were more toned but not in a gross way, and my breasts were now an easy C-cup instead of their usual A-cup. Soon enough everyone was in the lounge watching Titanic. Leonardo DiCaprio was hot, but he was nothing compared to Paul. I hate Rose, there was loads of room she could've moved over. And then she said she would never let go and what does she do? she pushes him into the ocean. The girls - being Emily, Leah, Kim - and I chatted on one sofa while the guys grumbled and sulked on the other 2 couches. I turned to the girls

"Leo is so hot" I sighed like I was in love. I think the girls caught on because they grinned and nodded. The growls from the other side of the room told us they were listening.

"I know, that face"

"And that body" Emily and Kim moaned. The growls got louder. I giggled

" I wonder what the rest of him looks like" Leah sighed with a dreamy look on her face

"Do you think he'd paint me?" we moved so we were all in a pose. Emily and Kim were leaning close, a hand on the other's stomach slowly moving lower then up again. I was on Leah's stomach her hand on my hips, I was leaning down our lips inches apart. I moved my eyes to the guys, Paul, Embry, Jake and Quil were looking at us. Sam, Jared and Seth were looking at Emily and Kim **(Seth is 16) **and Collin and Brady had their hands over their eyes. My eyes went back to Leah's and I saw a plan there. Slowly she leaned up and our lips connected. I could hear that Emily and Kim were doing the same thing. Me and Leah opened our mouths at the same time, tongues seeking out. They battled until Leah won. Her hand travelled down my stomach… a few of the guys moaned and that did it for us as we started to laugh. We climbed off each other and looked at the guys whimpered. I crawled over to Emily and Kim and said

"You can stop now" they separated with sheepish grins. All of us turned to the guys who were still watching us - except for Brady and Collin of course - they had tents in there pants. And looks of sorrow on their faces

"Aren't you going to finish" asked Quil with a hopeful look on his face. We laughed

"No" Leah said. Their faces got more sad if that's even possible

"Please" Embry whimpered to Leah. Cheat. It's his imprint and because she was a wolf she felt the need to please him as much as he did her. Leah closed her eyes. Paul followed suit and crouched in front of me. His face was level with my crotch and I think her knew it because he looked at the hem of my shirt for a few seconds before I tilted his face up worried he would take me in front of everyone. His eyes pleaded full of lust. Sam and Jared did the same to their imprints. I almost gave in, me and Leah actually looked at each other in silent communication.

**Hope you enjoyed that.**

**I don't know what I should do. **

**I could have them say no, yes, have an orgy or… **

**Please help me.**

**R & R**

**Kathryn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please don't be mad if I did something you didn't like. I am writing two sides of this. One they have an orgy and the other they say no. The end of both chapters with be the same so if you decide to only read one you won't miss anything. This will only be a short chapter compared to the other one. Anyway enjoy and please review.**

_Previously: I almost gave in, me and Leah actually looked at each other in silent communication. _

I looked back at Paul, ready to tell him no. I saw the plead in his eyes. I took a deep breath.

"No" that one syllable changed their expressions from hopeful and pleading to sorrow. I took his face in my hands

"But I promise I'll make it up to you later baby" I kissed him and he slowly started to respond. We paused to walk to his house which is three houses away from Sam's. Lucky us. As soon as the door was shut I was in his arms, his lips on mine. Our clothes quickly disappeared and with my legs around his waist, carried me upstairs. He laid me on his bed. I liked his room. It had dark blue walls and white furniture, typical teenage boy posters covered one of the walls with some photos of the pack, and a younger Paul with a woman, I'm guessing his mother. He slipped into me easily. Slowly pushing in and out of me we looked at each other the whole time, neither one wanting to break eye-contact. We came together. I snuggled into his chest as he laid down beside me. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard Paul's voice, a whisper as if I wasn't supposed to hear

" I love you" I slept with a smile on my face.

A howl pierced the air and we jumped up. We took off into the woods, when we hit the forest we phased.

_It's the Cullens _Brady told us. I stopped dead. The Cullens'. They can't be hear, they left.

_Bella this is not the time to freak out. We need to see what they want and why they are back now move! _Sam commanded me and once again we were off. We neared the border when a sickening stench filled my nostrils. 8 Cullens stood 5 feet away from the border. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Jasper and a red haired vampire. Jasper must've felt out confusion because he took her hand and moved forward a few steps.

"This is my mate…"

**How'd I do? **

**I don't like to write lovey-dovey stuff * fake vomit * so it was hard for me to write.**

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Xx**

**Kathryn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please don't be mad if I did something you didn't like. I am writing two sides of this. One they have an orgy and the other they say no. The end of both chapters with be the same so if you decide to only read one you won't miss anything. Anyway enjoy and please review.**

_Previously: I almost gave in, me and Leah actually looked at each other in silent communication. _

I looked back at Paul, ready to tell him no but I couldn't. They knew I couldn't resist. They pouted and pulled the puppy-dog eyes! And to make it worse Paul started caressing my thighs moving higher with each upward stroke. Embry saw and did the same to Leah. Then they just fucking stopped. Now I was horny and I knew Paul wasn't going to do anything about it. I turned to Leah the same time she lunged for me. We fell to the floor, kissing and grinding, whimpering and moaning. My shirt had ridden up a little and she quickly moved it up and over my head. Now I was naked in a room full of horny men. **(Brady and Collin and Seth left, they are 14 and I don't write under 16's, sorry for saying Seth is 16 he is 15.) **Leah attacked my left breast. Her tongue flicked my nipple and it hardened instantly. I was so caught up in Leah I didn't notice that two other people had joined until I felt them. A mouth closed over my right breast and a finger was shoved in my pussy. The sensations was too much and in minutes I came. Sooner than I would've liked. When they were over someone kissed me. I could taste myself on them. I looked into the emerald green eyes of Kim. Leah and Emily had removed themselves from me so I flipped Kim over. We kissed for a while before I moved and attacked her neck. I sucked and bit then soothed the bite with my tongue. My hand moved from the valley between her breasts to her lower stomach. I repeated the circuit 5 times before Kim had had enough and took my hand and moved it towards her heat. Oh my she was wet. I fingered her slowly, and kissed my way down her body.

**(Jared POV) **

God my jeans are tight. Kim was currently being eaten out by Bella while Emily and Kim were in the 69 position. I really wanted to join in. I gripped the side of the chair. I looked at the pack. Their eyes focused on either Kim and Bella or Emily and Leah. Paul's hands were shaking in his lap as he watched Bella.

"Fuck it" I heard him whisper as he approached Bella from behind and ripped his cut-offs from his body. He entered her roughly. He gripped her hips as he pushed in and out. Bella moaned and the vibrations made Kim moan loudly. I could tell she was about to explode. I felt s twinge of jealousy because me and Kim hadn't performed oral yet but I pushed it away and watched Kim's face as she climaxed over Bella's face. Paul turned Bella around to lick her face. When Bella was clean they looked into each others eyes. Bella whispered something to him and he nodded. Bella took Kim's hand and whispered in her ear. Whatever she said excited her because I could smell her arousal. Paul and Bella could too because they chuckled. They walked over to me. Kim sat in my lap.

Baby" she whispered as she nuzzled my ear. She then whispered their plan. She got off my lap and I walked over to Bella. I looked at Paul. He simply nodded. I bent to kiss her…

**(Quil POV)**

Am I asleep? I must be. There is no other explanation. This would never happen otherwise. Leah is sucking my dick while Emily sits on my face. Jake stands over her, which is a little weird because if I look up I'm greeted a sight I never wanted to see. Emily is sucking Jake's cock while I pleasure her.

I like her from top to bottom, liking the way she moans my name. I moan when Leah lightly grazed her teeth against my shaft. I was going to lose it soon. I sped up my fingers and tongue so Emily can get off before me. I curl my fingers and she screams. I lick her clean. Her climax brought Jake over the edge so Emily soon got off me to fuck Sam. I came shortly after. I looked over and saw Bella sucking off Jared while he talks dirty to her. Huh. Never knew he was into that, and Kim sucking off Paul.

**(Embry POV) **

Leah walked over to me after she brought Quil to climax. I was pleasuring myself whilst I watched everyone. Leah put her legs either side of me and lowered herself onto me. It was wonderful. Up and down. Forwards and backwards. I moved my hand to her clit. Her eyelids fluttered. I knew what Leah liked. Her favourite position was doggy style which isn't very surprising since we are dogs. I personally liked her on her back so I can see her face. We go slow, moving in our rhythm. The pressure was slowly building and I itched for release. I could tell Leah was close too.

"Open you're eyes" I tell her. She does and we climax staring into each others eyes.

**(Jake POV) **

I wanted to fuck Bella but I knew she was still mad at me so I stayed well away from her. So it surprised me when she grabbed my hand and took me to where Paul was standing.

"I want you both" she declared. I was shocked. So was Paul, his eyes threatened to pop out of his head.

"Please" she pouted. I was on board. Slowly Paul nodded. With an excited yell she jumped into his arms and because he wasn't prepared they fell to the floor. She kissed him before she shouted

"Sam where's the lube?" my face burned slightly. Everyone turned to look at us for a few seconds before Sam answered her

"Draw" Bella reached over Paul to the draw near his head. Her breasts were in his face and I honestly didn't blame him when he took one in his mouth causing her to stop her movements. She smacked his head and he grinned sheepishly. She once again reached for the draw. I realised her ass was in the air. My erection was painful, it throbbed wanting release. Her ass was creamy and full and round. Bella handed me the lube before she lowered herself onto Paul. They moaned in sync. I squeezed some lube onto my fingers, I smeared her ass with it before pushing in a finger. She tensed instantly not used to something being there. Paul kissed her and I kissed her neck and back. I soon added a second finger. Bella moaned and it went straight it my cock. I decided she was ready so I took out my fingers. I covered my dick with lube, stroking myself a few times before I slowly pushed in, not wanting to hurt her. When I was all the way in we all moved before we found a rhythm. As Paul pushed out I went in. Bella was moaning. I sucked on her neck, grinning smugly when I left a mark. Paul and me started to go faster and Bella's moans got louder. Paul bit the opposite side of her neck and she screamed, hearing Bella scream our names brought us over the edge and me both spilled our seed in Bella.

" I still don't forgive you, you know" she muttered. Shit.

**(Sam POV) **

I never expected this would happen. I mean, Paul Bella and Jake were lying on the floor curled up looking sleepy. Embry and Leah were asleep on the couch, her head on his shoulder and on his lap. I felt a twinge of sorrow. I broke Leah, it wasn't until 3 months after they imprinted on each other did she give in. Jared and Kim were side by side on the couch, his arm around her waist her head on his chest. Quil was nowhere to be seen and me and Emily were lying on the other couch. Emily was lying on my chest, fast asleep. I soon followed.

**(Bella POV)**

I woke up feeling satisfied and fresh. I was lying inbetween Jake and Paul. Paul's head was on my breast and Jake's was on my stomach. I smiled and played with their hair as I thought. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought this would happen. I must call the producer of Titanic and thank them. I always wanted two people in me at the same time and Jake was the best person for it. I still can't believe Jake lied to my face. A howl pierced the air and all the wolves jumped up. We kissed out respective partners and took off into the woods, stripping, when we hit the forest we phased.

_It's the Cullens _Brady told us. I stopped dead. The Cullens'. They can't be hear, they left.

_Bella this is not the time to freak out. We need to see what they want and why they are back now move! _Sam commanded me and once again we were off. We neared the border when a sickening stench filled my nostrils. 8 Cullens stood 5 feet away from the border. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Jasper and a red haired vampire. Jasper must've felt out confusion because he took her hand and moved forward a few steps.

"This is my mate…"

**Ha Ha **

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

**Next chapter I will tell you who Jasper's mate is.**

**Review please.**

**Xx**

**Kathryn**


	8. Chapter 8

**The moment you've all been waiting for… to find out who's Jasper mate is. Please don't hate me if I didn't choose you're name but I think her name suits her character. To save me trouble this happens after the orgy not the one where they don't. Enjoy and please review.**

_Previously: 8 Cullens stood 5 feet away from the border. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Jasper and a red haired vampire. Jasper must've felt out confusion because he took her hand and moved forward a few steps._

"_This is my mate…"_

**(Bella POV)**

"This is my mate… Scarlet but I call her scar" hmm. She looked nice enough. She was average height, had a slender build, golden eyes and straight, red hair. She was pretty.

"Hi" she said, half hiding behind Jasper

_Jake phase back, so we can speak to them _Sam commanded. Jake trotted behind a tree so he can phase in private

"Where is he going?" I heard Carlisle ask Edward, cheating bastard.

"He's going to phase, so they can speak without me translating" I noticed he was looking at me weird, like he didn't know who I was. Then I realised with a bark of laughter he didn't.

_What's so funny? _Paul asked. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, unless I want to they pack can't hear my thoughts but I can hear all there's.

_Nothing _if I didn't tell them, then Edward didn't know. *insert evil laughter* . Jake was phased back and standing inbetween me and Sam.

"What are you doing back here? He asked

"I can't see Bella anymore, so we came to check on her, plus we missed her" Pixie answered. I snorted

"She doesn't want to see you" Jake told her. His tone was angry.

"How do you know? She isn't here?" I'll show them. Sam must've known because he started to put a injunction on me but I phased halfway through.

"Actually she is here, and she doesn't want to see you, well except for Jasper and his mate and Emmett and Rosalie" Paul - still in wolf form - stood in front of me to hide my nudity. Laughing I took the shirt and shorts tied to his hind leg and slipped them on. I patted his head and he moved after licking my hand. I slapped his shoulder. He made a noise that resembled a laugh.

"You don't even want to see us?" Esme asked me. I snorted

"No, I loved you like second parents and you didn't even bother to say goodbye to me, you automatically went to their side" I waved my hand in Edwards and Alice's direction, where they stood holding hands. Esme turned and sobbed into Carlisle's chest who put his arm around her and shook his head sadly. I didn't feel one ounce of regret or remorse for them.

"Why only Jasper, Scarlet, Emmett and Rose?" Alice asked

"For several reasons, one, I love them, two, I imagine Scarlet and I will be good friends, three, they are family, four, I missed them, and five, because I fucking want to." I ticked them off with my fingers. Esme sobbed louder with each reason. I rolled my eyes. Emmett, Jasper, Scarlet and Rosalie smiled at me.

"Thanks Bella, I missed you too" Jasper said

"Yeah I missed my little sis, it's boring without you" he twitched like he wanted to give me one of his famous bear hugs.

"I'm sorry for acting horrible before Bella, I missed you to, oh and family calls my Rose" Rosalie put in

"You look fun, I think we would get along to" Scarlet told me. I smiled softly at her.

"Sam can I cross the border?" I turned as I asked him. He nodded his wolfy head. I decided to be cheeky,

"Good, I was going to anyway" he growled at me playfully and I giggled.

I stepped over the border and at vampire speed ran up to hug me. My feet left the floor as he span me in circles. Some of the wolves growled.

"Em getting dizzy here" He hugged me tight.

"Miss you little sis" tears welled up in my eyes, I pushed them back

"Missed you to Em"

"Bella no offence but you stink, of wolf, and sex" He smelt me. I blushed. Only he had the ability to make me blush. Edward growled.

"Shut the fuck up Edward, who I screw is none of your business" I told him while I glared at him. Suddenly his head whipped around to the wolves. Shit. One of them must've thought about what happened. Oh well. His eyes widened and he whispered my name

"What?" I tried to act innocent

"What did you do to piss him off Bells?" Jasper asked me suddenly right next to me. I clutched my heart to try and slow it down. Wolf and vampire, chuckled

"Don't do that Jasper"

"You didn't answer my question" a smile played his lips

"Ask him" I said before hugging Rosalie- Rose. He just raised an eyebrow at him.

"She slept with the pack". I didn't sleep with them.

"No actually, I fingered a girl, fucked Paul, sucked off Jared, then fucked again by Paul and Jake, in that order" Emmett whistled

"Damn Bells, where'd my Bella go?" he asked me. I know it's mean but I had to say it

"She left when you left" All vampires winced, and a few werewolves as much as they could in wolf-form. Ha. Emmett tried to light up the mood.

"Guess I can't tease you now for not getting any" I crossed my arms and pouted. I moved back when Emmett playfully advanced on me. It was going pretty well until I tripped on a rock and fell onto my ass. I rubbed it. Yep I was going to get a bruise. Everyone laughed.

"Stop laughing at me it's not funny" I whined.

**Hope you liked that chapter.**

**I'm thinking of stopping this story after a few chapters unless I get more reviews,**

**So please review**

**Xx**

**Kathryn**


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously: "Guess I can't tease you now for not getting any" I crossed my arms and pouted. I moved back when Emmett playfully advanced on me. It was going pretty well until I tripped on a rock and fell onto my ass. I rubbed it. Yep I was going to get a bruise. Everyone laughed._

"_Stop laughing at me it's not funny" I whined._

**(Eddie POV)**

Bella is with a _mutt. A _filthy, stinking _fucking _mutt. Bella _is _a mutt. A filthy, stinking mutt. I could feel the growl raise in my throat but I heard Alice's thoughts and saw what would happen if I caused a fight. My own family would turn on me. Jasper turned to me eyebrow lifted as he felt my shock. I growled lowly at him, unable to help myself. He growled back. Then Bella fell on a rock and we had to laugh.

"Stop laughing at me it's not funny" she whined. Sexiest whine I ever heard and I've heard a lot of whines in my 110 years, as you can imagine. I was listening to everyone's thoughts, nearly growling at the silver wolves possessiveness towards _my _Bella. Then I heard another thought

_Bitch, thinks she can take away my mate and live. Not fucking likely. _Victoria. I started to growl and spun around where I knew she would be.

"It's Victoria" I snarled when Alice asked me what was wrong. Everyone gasped.

_In for a surprise, they won't know I've got an army now that the mind-readers gone. _

"She's brought company" then they were in view. 24 in total. We are outnumbered.

"Well well never excepted to see you here" she smirked at me only the fear in her eyes gave it away.

"Hello Victoria" Bella growled

"Still alive I see, we will have to change that" she snapped her fingers and the newborns shot forward. I crashed into the one named Riley. I tore his head from his body before he could react. Jacob had started a fire near the edge and I threw Riley's head into the fire, his body parts following. Looking around I could see everyone fighting. Emmett and Rosalie stood back to back facing 4 newborns. Jasper had 2 he was taking care of and Alice had just bitten off the arm of a female. The wolves attacked the ones we weren't. A few already dead. Victoria was nowhere in sight. I followed her scent south, Bella and Victoria were moving in circles. Victoria was goading her

"Your just a human, how are going to hurt me?" her question was rhetorical. Bella grinned showing all of her straight teeth and lunged at Victoria phasing in mid air. She was beautiful. She had black fur with gold paws. She had a red stripe from her snout to her tail **(whenever I pictured a wolf this came to mind) **Victoria yelped and screamed when Bella landed on top of her. Bella clawed at her chest before biting an arm off. She threw it in my direction. It landed to my left, I decided to leave it. Victoria kicked Bella and sent her flying. She stood and was not expecting me as I pulled her other arm off. I ripped her right leg off when she moved to kick me

_Edward this is my fight go away I have the right to kill the bitch _Bella's thoughts entered my head. I stood in shock. I wasn't supposed to be able to hear her thoughts. I tried but I couldn't anymore. Okay I am really confused

"I won't leave you Bella"

_You left me for Alice. Do something useful and start a fire _I ran as fast I could back to the fight as fast I could. I grabbed the lighter that rest by the fire and ran back. Bella was human again wearing absolutely nothing. I shook my head to clear the thoughts that rattled around in my head. I started the fire and threw the pieces of Victoria that are no longer attached to her body. I winced sympathetically that had to hurt. Bella had one foot on Victoria's mid section.

"Any last words bitch" she said casually. What happened to my Bella, she never cussed _she left when you left _to quote from Bella. Once again I winced in pain. I hadn't meant to hurt her, but the connection between me and Ali was too great to ignore.

_*flashback*_

_Me and Ali are sitting on my bed talking._

"_I don't know what to do" I tugged my hair "I'm going crazy Alice. Bella wants to have sex and I can't because I would hurt her. I've got all this sexual frustration built up and I'm losing my mind. I have no way of getting rid of it. I've tried everything! And nothing works! It gets harder every time I see her instead of getting easier but I can't stand to be away from her" Alice hugged me only to pull back when sparks flew_

"_Did you feel?" I asked. Alice nodded numbly she just stared at me. I tried to look away but I couldn't. her golden eyes pulled me in. we are slowly leaning into each other and we gasped as our lips meet. Electricity flowed between us. She took the lead running her tongue across my bottom lip, I opened welcoming her tongue. They moved together. I moved back taking her with me. I ran my hand up and down her back , loving it when she moaned softly in my mouth. I placed my hands lightly over her ass, letting them rest atop her jeans. A gasp from the doorway interrupted us. Bella! I pushed Alice off of me_

"_Bella! It's not what it looks like" _**(personally I hate it when they say that)**

"_Then what is it Edward? Because to me it looked like my ex-boyfriend was making out with my ex-best friend" Bella hissed Ex? Alice and I thought at the same time. Bella started out the door_

"_Bella, Bella I love you" I tried pleading with her. Anything to make her stay. Bella laughed and I shivered. It was a cold bitter sound_

"_Fuck you Edward" then she was out the door. I dropped to my knees. Alice rushed to me and rubbed my shoulders_

"_Edward, it's what's best. You know she didn't belong with you. Come back to bed" I let Alice comfort me that night. We talked to the family the next morning and explained the situation. _

"_You cheated on my sister" Emmett said. Never one to be serious we were shocked to hear there was no joking in his voice. He said it calmly, like we were talking about the weather or baseball. Then he lunged for me. Esme eventually separated us. I feared her reaction above everyone else_

"_Edward. You are family and if you wish, you can stay" then she turned to everyone else "If they stay I want no fights. We will go on as normal. Hopefully Bella with forgive us in time" her voice was hopeful_

"_He cheated on Bella mom! Alice cheated on Jasper! How can you let them stay here?" Rosalie shouted. Emmett was still struggling against Carlisle growling._

"_Let them stay" Jasper said quietly, we could hardly hear him. How kind of him. Now the bad news_

"_We have to leave Forks" I announced hesitantly. Alice gripped my hand_

"_What?" Carlisle gaped_

"_We have to leave Forks" I repeated. Esme nodded and started to pace_

"_It is best. Bella might tell. Yes we have to leave" no one could argue with Esme. Rose and Emmett are screaming abuse at me in their heads. _

"_Who's going to tell her?" Carlisle asked. Everyone knew who he was speaking about. No one answered_

"_I will" Jasper volunteered. He sure is taking this well. I looked into his thoughts ' poor Bella, Edward left her once already. This will break her. I winced. Glad I wasn't telling her. Jasper left to tell Bella good thing it was cloudy today. Carlisle let go of Emmett thinking he had calmed down. ' Bye fucker I'm going with Jasper' then her left. Everyone looked at me with puzzled expressions. _

"_He's gone with Jasper". we all waited for Jasper and Emmett to return. Esme and Carlisle sat on the love sofa me and Alice on the one opposite. Rose was sitting on a leather sofa, arms crossed glaring at me. I blocked out her thoughts. Jasper and Emmett returned an hour later. _

"_I will never forgive you for making me leave my little sister again and to see the heartbreak on her face" Emmett didn't even look at me just sat Rose on his lap and nuzzled her neck as he shook slightly with silent sobs. Jasper leant against the wall_

"_How did it go" I tried to make convosation. Jasper showed me his thoughts_

_Bella was sat on her bed staring numbly at the pictures from her birthday. Jasper and Emmett went in through the window_

"_You're leaving aren't you?" she asked not moving an inch_

"_Oh Bella" Emmett moved to hug her but she held out her arm_

"_Do not touch me" she whispered. Emmett moved anyway. He put his arms around her. Then she started to hit his chest. Jasper all the while standing near the window_

"_Damn him, why did he have to this to me? Now you're all leaving. I hate you" she stopped and sobbed into Emmett's chest. He got a good look at her face, tear tracks on her face, her eyes empty and face heartbroken_

"_Little sister, we love you but we have to go it's for the best" Em's voice sounded false to his own ears. Jasper moved and sat at then end of the bed. Bella launched herself at him_

"_Jazz… why did they do this? Why wasn't I good enough? Am I just that unlovable he had to go to Alice? And you! How could they do this to you?" Jasper shushed her_

"_I don't know darlin'" he kissed her forehead _

"_Why can't you stay? Can't Alice and Ed-him just go?" there comes the hard part_

"_Esme and Edward don't feel you could be trusted. They think you might tell" Bella gasped_

"_Esme?" Jasper nodded. Bella sobbed again_

"_Go away, get out! I don't ever want to see any of you ever again" she flopped face-down on the bed and sobbed. It looked like she had trouble breathing. Emmett and Jasper left after writing a note saying they love her and they didn't want to go. _

_I pulled out of his thoughts. _

"_We should start packing" I suggested. Everyone got up and went to their rooms to pack. Being vampires it didn't take a lot of time. We'll go to Alaska with the Denali coven or maybe Europe. Alice had a vision. Europe it is then. _

_*flashback end* _**(sorry it was so long)**

**Hope you liked it**

**Thank you for reviewing **

**Review please**

**Xx**

**Kathryn **


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously: We'll go to Alaska with the Denali coven or maybe Europe. Alice had a vision. Europe it is then. _

**(Eddie POV)**

"Any last words bitch" Bella had said. Victoria snarled

"Fuck you" she spat

"Very well" she tore the rest of Victoria apart and threw the pieces into the fire. Bella just stood there, staring at the fire.

"She's gone" Bella whispered. Then she let our a blood-curling scream and dropped to her knees, clutching her mid section. I ran to her "Bella". She screamed the name of a man named Paul. I growled slightly but I ran back to the fight with Bella in my arms. All newborns were dead and I sighed in relief to find none of my family members were injured. That is except for Rosalie who's arm had come off and Emmett was re-attaching it. And Alice was missing her legs and one of her arms **(sorry I couldn't resist).** My eyes scanned over the wolves. The russet one was hurt. His stomach had a deep gash. I ran over and placed Bella at his side. All wolves turned to her. The silver one ran to her and poked her side. He whined and I looked inside his mind

_Bella? Bella don't do this to me. Come on baby wake up. _The other wolves thoughts were similar. Bella patted his head weakly and crawled to the russet wolf. She murmured in his ear, telling him she forgave him and he couldn't die, he couldn't leave her. The other wolves had phased back, half surrounded the russet wolf the other Bella.

"We have to move them. Take them to the hospital" I ordered. Sam shuck his head

"No, we have a doctor on the reservation, she can take care of them" He crouched to the russet wolf "Jake, I need you to phase back so we can get you better" The wolf- Jacob - whimpered. Bella petted his head frantically. It was obvious she cared for him very much. She encouraged him to phase back and soon enough he did, cursing and gasping as he did so. Bella hugged him carefully. She growled when Sam got too close. _She's my imprint why is she acting like this?_ it was one of the mutts. I stared at him. Imprint? That legend was true? Bella is not my soul mate? I could have sobbed at the thought but I held myself together.

"Bella I'm not going to hurt him I need to get him to Emily so she can heal him" Sam tried soothing her but all she did was growl at him. I heard a sigh then one of the wolves spoke

"Bella, baby, it's okay. We need to check him out. Let go so Sam can check him" he sounded hurt. Bella slowly started to respond. One look at Jake and she hurled herself into the wolves arms.

"Take him. Get him better. Then bring him back and DON'T let him die" her voice cracked on the last word and my hands twitched. I wanted to hold her but how could she love someone other than me? The mutts looked at her with sympathy and I almost chuckled. Bella hated those looks. The mutt rubbed her back and whispered words in her ear, it was so low I couldn't hear him. It must have reassured her because she pulled back and looked into his eyes. He wiped her tears and kissed her. I had to look away, it felt like I was intruding. She wasn't mine anymore. But she will be. I saw Jasper turn his head to look at me sharply. _Leave my sister alone she's happy _he thought to me. I ignored him and planned. Alice would be on my side I knew that. She had never liked Bella, pretended for the families sake. She was a good actress I'll give you that.

By now the wolves had picked Jacob and are now carrying him out of the woods. I felt a sick satisfaction when he groaned in pain. Bell and Paul followed them. I just stood there. No goodbye? Minutes later the Volturi came. They hissed at the fire. Me and my family formed a half circle.

"What is that god awful wet dog smell?" Jane asked wrinkling her nose. The other members sniffed.

"It's werewolf" Caius confirmed you could here the disgust in his voice, though in his thoughts he was afraid. Carlisle nodded.

"There was a situation, we need the shape shifters help" Aro spoke for the first time,

"We need proof. Edward would you please give me your hand" I slowly walked towards him. He laid his hand out, palm facing upwards and I placed mine atop his. I heard him gasp as he read my thoughts. He abruptly let go and nearly flung my hand away. I looked into his thoughts _Poor girl, how could anyone do that. _I thought the Volturi had no morals.

"Excuse us we need to converse" Aro turned to Caius and Marcus. They spoke low and I had to strain to hear them

"He told a human of out secret, we have to dispose of him for disobeying our laws" Caius nodded. He never liked me and I glared at him before realizing I could get into more trouble. The rest of the family were to far away to hear them and Carlisle thought to me _What are they talking about Edward? _I ignored him. Listening to Carlisle's thought I lost track of the Volturi and hadn't heard their decision. Shit. The faced us, Caius and Marcus a little behind Aro.

"We have come to a decision" Aro declared. They blocked their thoughts and I felt the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose but I restrained myself.

"About what?" Carlisle asked. Pain filled me. I didn't want to die. I want to stay with my family, and this would crush them.

"About killing dear Edward of course" Aro sounded lazy, like he didn't care. Caius smirked. I'm going to die. I knew right then. Any hope vanished and I hung my head like a bad boy getting told off. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"What did you decide" Carlisle was hopeful. I heard it and you could hear it.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, he must be disposed of" Aro _did _sound genuinely sorry, but then again he did have a soft spot for Carlisle.

"Is there any way to change your minds?"

"No, our decision is final" Caius told us. I swallowed my growl.

"Felix" With a wave of Aro's hand Felix lunged at me. I let him tear me apart. The pain was excruciating, I screamed loudly when he tore at my limbs. My last sight was Esme and Carlisle holding each other, Esme's head buried Carlisle's chest, his in her hair. Then I was gone. Burnt. Dead to the world.

**(Alice POV)**

Everyone had left after they killed Edward. I felt my hands ball themselves into fists, nails digging into my skin. This is Isabella's fault. I screamed as loud as I could, the scream echoing around the silent forest. A flock of birds, crows, croaked **(I don't know if they actually do that or something else) **and flew off. I will get my revenge and it is going to hurt.

**Hope you liked it,**

**What did you think,**

**Review Please**

**Xx**

**Kathryn**


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously: I will get my revenge and it is going to hurt. _

**(Jake POV)**

I should get hurt more often. Bella's been playing nurse while I'm healing. Snarling if anyone but Paul came near me but I'm healed now, Bella has backed off a bit but still sits by me and is more hands on than she ever were. We are sitting in Sam's living room, Bella to my left holding mine and Paul's hand, who is on her left. Sam cleared his throat.

"We have to discuss Isabella's behavior with Jake" Bella kept her head high and Paul looked slightly relieved. I knew this was hard for him, Bells is his imprint after all.

"What about my behavior?" Bells asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are ignoring and physically hurting your imprint" Bells frowned

"But I should feel it too and I don't" Paul snatched his hand away from Bella's and the heartbreak on his face was unbelievable. She turned to him.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean I feel it, but only a little. I only feel whole when I'm with both of them" Bella admitted. I forced my smile away.

"What do you mean Bella?" Sam asked. Don't question her.

"I mean, when I'm with one of them I don't feel complete. It's times like now when they are both close I do feel complete" everyone looked confused, so did I. I was happy but… this is very confusing.

"A three-way imprint? That's never happened before" Embry murmured. When he first went wolf he studies all the legends like the bookworm he is. Bella choked.

"Three-way what?" she shouted. Was she not happy? I had the subconscious urge to rub her arms. I reached out at the same time Paul did. We looked at each other in shock. Bella turned to see us with half raised arms.

"What are you two doing?" she asked. Amusement colored her tone.

"Well I had the urge to comfort you so I went to but then I saw Paul doing the same thing and we froze" I explained as best as I could.

"Oh" she whispered. "It really is a three-way imprint" her eyes shown with unshed tears. I pulled her into my arms and Paul moved so he could rub her back.

"It's all right Bella" I soothed her until she looked up at me. I leant down and kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, because it was what she needed. It soon ended and I looked at Paul to test his reaction. He felt my eyes on him and he nodded to show he was okay. Everyone sat there in silence, Kim had tears in her eyes. Ever the emotional one. I placed Bella so she laid atop both Paul and I.

"Well now we have that matter discussed I have an announcement" Sam was looking at us strangely so I bared my teeth at him, he quickly looked away. Everyone waited to hear what he had to say.

"Carlisle Cullen called earlier to tell us that Edward Cullen was killed by the Volturi, we are having a bonfire to celebrate" everyone cheered. Everyone but _my _Bells. It felt good to call her that. Or rather she is _our _Bells. She was frozen and her skin was colder than it should be.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I asked confused. She should be happy, not only was her a leech but he cheated on her.

"He's dead" she whispered.

**(Bella POV)**

"Carlisle Cullen called earlier to tell us that Edward Cullen was killed by the Volturi, we are having a bonfire to celebrate" I froze. Edward was dead? He couldn't be. I went back to a memory

_*flashback*_

"_Vampires have laws?" the thought was ridiculous _

"_Not very many"_

"_Well, what are they?" I was curious and eager to learn anything about my new life_

"_One is to tell no one of our secret. The other, we do not kill conspicuously" I shivered. _

_*flashback ends*_

Oh my god. He died because of me. I vaguely heard Jake ask me what's wrong.

"He's dead" I managed to whisper. I took a deep breath and tried to smile any more people noticed. I had a bad feeling something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good.

**Hope you liked it,**

**Sorry it wasn't very long**

**Review please**

**Xx**

**Kathryn **


	12. Decisions

**Some people are not happy with the tree-way imprint so I'm having a vote. The vote with the most supporters wins. **

**You have three options. Jake can either be a:**

**Lover**

**Brother**

**Friend. **

**Please review to tell me your choice. **

**All votes are appreciated. **

**Xx**

**Kathryn **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to all those who voted and have reviewed. **

**I'm changing the style of my writing, please review to tell me if I should keep it or go back to normal. **

_Previously: "He's dead" I managed to whisper. I took a deep breath and tried to smile any more people noticed. I had a bad feeling something was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be good. _

**(Bella POV)**

The bonfire was on.

I knew Paul and Jake wanted to celebrate, 

like the rest of the pack but they stayed with me. 

"Bella I don't understand, do you still love him?" 

my imprints frowned, clearly not happy with the idea

"I'll always love him in a way, he was my first love. But I'm _in_ love with you" 

Paul grinned and I felt my heart hurt, I realized it was Jake's pain, not mine. 

"You know I love you Jake" 

Jake nodded with a troubled expression

"Bella, do you accept the imprint?" 

he sounded worried when I didn't answer straight away. 

Did I? I mean I've known Jake all my life, treated him like a brother.

"Yes Jake I accept the imprint… 

but I don't want to jump straight into a relationship just yet. 

I need time to adjust and get used to the idea of having two imprints" 

his face fell.

"I understand Bella" 

he made a move as if to stand up, but I gripped his hand. 

"I still want you here" 

I knew those were the correct words to say when he grinned at me. 

I pecked his lips.

"One day Jake" 

I promised meaning every word. 

I pushed all thoughts of Edward out of my mind and stood up. 

"Let's celebrate" I told them. 

With a shout of excitement they jumped up and went to get a beer. 

Smiling, I shook my head. 

My boys.

I walked over to Leah. 

Me and her had been best friends before I moved away 

and with everything going on we haven't had a chance to talk.

"Hey Izzy" I smiled, she remembered our nicknames 

"Hey Lee-Lee why you sitting here by yourself?" I asked. 

She gave me a pained, sad smile

"I don't really fit in with the imprints" 

she waved her hand in their direction, they were talking about a shopping trip

"Why?" 

I was confused. 

Did they not like Leah?

"A few reasons actually. I'm not an imprint. I'm a wolf. 

And me and Emily don't get along very well" 

Leah admitted. I thought back. 

Leah and Emily are cousins, they used to get along, very well. 

I voiced my confusion

"But aren't you cousins?" Leah nodded. 

"I guess I should tell you my story. 

When you left I started to get closer to Sam, 

I had a big crush on him, in high school he asked me out. 

I felt like the luckiest girl in the world, we talked about marriage 

and moving away as we got older. Sam disappeared for a few weeks. 

Emily came to help look for him. 

We found him and he broke up with me. 

Three days later I found him kissing Emily on my porch. 

It wasn't until I turned wolf I knew he imprinted" 

I hugged Leah. How horrible! 

My t-shirt felt wet and I knew she was crying. 

I tried to think of something to make her stop crying.

"It's okay Lee-Lee, hey remember Simon and Justin? 

We threw water balloons at them on Justin's 9th birthday"

Leah laughed through her tears.

"Yeah I remember. 

They still live here, turns out Simon is gay **( no offence I have gay family and I love them) **and Justin is dating Sofia" she told me. 

Simon was gay? I knew it!

"Why is Justin with Sofia?" I spat her name. 

She bullied me from aged 5 till I left. 

"He's the player of the school now. He fucks 'em then leaves 'em" 

I was in shock. He was such a good kid. 

Leah filled me in on what's happened since I left. 

A lot had changed. 

It's a good thing I start school tomorrow **(today is Sunday) **

maybe I can knock some sense into Justin"

I relished the thought. 

My imprints appeared behind Leah

"Sorry but we need some time with our imprint"

Jake and Paul pulled me to the dance floor. 

I tried to pull away but they held me still

"You can do it Bells" Jake whispered in my ear. 

Just then Miley Cyrus 'Who owns my heart' came on. 

They planned this. 

I don't know how they did but I know they did.

Paul knew I loved Miley **(I personally don't think she is that good but…)**

It wasn't fair. 

I was wedged between my imprints with my 

Favorite song on. 

What's a girl to do?

They want to mess with Bella Swan, I'll show them. 

I somehow managed to not embarrass myself and I ended with

Two horny imprints, 

five horny wolves,

And twelve shocked people altogether **(all the wolves are there plus Kim and Emily)**

I stuck my tongue out at them immaturely making them chuckle. 

We all had fun. 

But I couldn't shake the feeling something bad was coming. 

**Did you like it? **

**Review please**

**Xx**

**Kathryn **


	14. Poll

**Sorry this is not an update, I know I have neglected my stories lately but I have an excuse; my great uncle Bob & step-grandfather have died of cancer, 2 weeks apart from each other. **

**I realise I have many stories to finish so I'm going to concentrate on 2 at a time, hoping that they will finish quicker. I have put a poll up on my profile for you to choose what stories I should continue at this present time. **

**Thank you for reading**

**Xx**

**Kathryn**


	15. Chapter 15

I regret to say that Kathryn has died. She killed herself two weeks ago, and left me the information to this account so I could tell you all. I believe she wrote a story on here about a girl being raped by her father; this is what was happening to her. Kathryn wrote in a note that she is sorry but she had to do it... always with the dramatics that one... I have not yet decided if I am going to deactivate the account (can you even do that?) as she never mentioned if she wanted it to stay on here.

Shane.


End file.
